All or Nothing
by Zenaa
Summary: Basted on a song:: Xenaa is a waitress, Randasan is a military man. When these two worlds cross, is there any way to make this work? Or will it be too late if he is to leave again.


**Disclaimer : I do not own WoW or any places. I only own the characters in this story.**

**Note: Well here's my story...after a long break in writing I decided to do another one. I will give the inspiration for this story the credit goes to the song Brandi, you're a Fine girl by Looking Glass. Heard it at work one day and it gave me some ideas =) Of course I kind of twisted it and shaped it and will change it to make it work with the whole ideas of the fantasy behind World of Warcraft and my characters and friends characters. I know it won't be to lore or anything but I just took some of the things from wow and did my own twist on it. Anyway, the way I do my stories is me and my husband write together. So it's an RP style of writing which means....it's mostly dialogue. So when you see a lot of talking...don't yell at me! =P anyway....enough blabbering. Here it is =)**

_Coincidence Meeting_

The nights and days blurred together for her, everything seemed endless, and pointless. It seemed like nothing would ever change, that nothing would ever get better.  
"Xenaa...you alright..." a voice from behind made her jump. She turned and bowed to her coworker that stood behind her. He was a "chunky" guy that always seemed to work with her on her shifts and one of the few people in the town she talked to.

"I uh...I'm fine...thank you Braylin, I'll be in soon"  
"Alright Miss Xenaa" he smiled turning and walking back in leaving her standing outside. The small cafe she worked at was enough to support her living on her own. A waitress job, late nights but she had her days and mornings off and it left time for her real interest, a "hobby" training under some friends, the most powerful mages of Silvermoon City. The cafe was nestled right on the edges of town next to the harbor. It was mostly decorated on the inside but the main part that made it popular was the outside that laid above the water and gave for a beautiful view at sunset and sunrise.

It had a decorative overlay that went across the chairs on the small wooden deck in the back and a nice bar inside. Men came by late at night, they seemed to enjoy the bar and the weather that always seemed to stay nothing less then perfect. Of course, it could be the 6 other women that worked with her that they enjoyed as well.

Taking in a breath, Xenaa turned and headed out making her way back inside the cafe and going back to work.

Hours seemed to go by, nothing really out of the ordinary. Just like every night for the past few years. The doors opened and the cheering starting. Xenaa ran to one of the waitresses, a friend of hers.

"Noesus, what's going on..." she blinked seeing the blonde haired girl jumping.  
"Xe, the military is back! They're home!" she giggled. Xenaa waited but nothing happened, Noesus didn't say anything else.

"So what?"  
"So what?! All the men of the military! The well built, amazing, gorgeous Paladin's on Randasan's troop" she swooned giggling as she waved.

"Who's?" Xenaa blinked.  
"Where have you been! In a hole!" Noesus laughed throwing her hands to the mage's shoulders.

Xenaa blinked at she looked around. The waiters stopped working and everyone ran to greet the newly arrived troop. She turned back to the blonde girl and shrugged. The girl seemed to be about a year or more younger then the red-headed mage, but they had been friends since they were little. Only difference, Noesus was into the gossip of the city. One of the Priestesses in training, she only did the waitress job because her family owned it, and she was there to help out. Xenaa needed the money, and the Priestess's parents agreed to give her the job.

"Randasan is the most...gorgeous, incredible, strong, well built...beautiful..." she went on and on untill Xenaa groaned.

"I get it!" she laughed.

"He's the Commander, there..." she pointed. The mage tilted her head trying to look through her eyelashes to focus on the figure near the bar. The crowd that surrounded him laughed as they cheered together.

"That's him?" she smiled trying to see what was special about him. He was attractive, it was a given but nothing really incredibly special.

"Why don't you go meet him" Noesus smiled pushing Xenaa over. The crowd around him seemed to grow bigger.

"I think I'll hold off" she chuckled. "It's not a big deal" yawning a bit she went behind the counter and went back to work.

"So good to be home!" Randasan laughed as the men cheered knocking beer mugs together. A few girls came around him but he practically ignored them. Being Commander was just asking for the type of attention he didn't care for, and all of them only wanted his name.

"There's Noesus" one of the solders smiled pointing. His lips curved into a small smirk as he headed towards her and hugged her the Priestess giggling in his arms. They were friends for a while. Not very close friends, but he showed up a lot, and she'd seen him quite a few times.

"Good to see you're home Commander" she bowed respectfully blushing a bit. He smiled ruffling her hair. They had a 6 year age difference or so, she was like a little sister to him.

"You too Noe, how have you been..." he hugged her but glanced up over her then paused. A waitress stood near the counters going through some things and getting a few orders ready.

"Hey Noe....who's that?" the Commander blinked pointing.

"Her? That's Xenaa" she giggled. "Come on want to meet her? She's a good friend of mine..."

He held back a bit as she tried to drag him, "How come we never met"

"I don't know" Noesus responded shrugging as she giggled still dragging him. "But you'll like her she's sweet" the Priestess laughed jumping as Randasan groaned.

Xenaa jumped as she heard the Priestess's laughing. _Oh no, here she comes_.

"Evening" Xenaa bowed seeing Randasan. "I'm assuming you're Randasan, the famous Silvermoon Commander" she smirked a bit going back to her work and avoiding his eyes.

"Uh...I uh...I guess..." he paused seeing her up close. She wore a short dress and an apron over it. The uniform of the waitresses not the most flattering but it looked great on her. She had the fit body for it, her hair was red but hard to tell how long since she had it pulled back into a tight bun with a small flower clip to hold it. Her eyes almost glowed for the second he managed to catch sight of them.

"You guess..." she giggled snapping him out of it. He blinked then realizing what he said blushed a bit.

"I mean I guess I'm famous...but I am Randasan" he grinned. _Good recovery_.

"So how come you're all by yourself...." the Paladin attempted seeing that she seemed to be really into her work.

"I'm working" Xenaa laughed. "You brought in the mass, so I have to serve the mass" she chuckled winking playfully then walking out from behind the counter and carrying a plate full of mugs to the men as they cheered greeting her.

Randasan stood watching her form, it was almost perfect as she seemed to sway her hips without even realizing it.

_Wow, they've met her. Everyone except me....how did I miss her. _

"So can...you...." he attempted chasing after her but Xenaa ran off back to the counter grabbing a few more cups and pouring some more.  
"Any chance for a...." he started again but she took off as if he wasn't even there. When she put the plate down he grabbed her wrist and held her waist, the mage almost freezing. "Any chance for a break, you work too hard" he smirked attempting a soft flirt but instantly blushing.

Xenaa smiled, "Maybe, just let me finish real quick and we'll go to the back, it's nicer outside" she smiled sliding from his grip and heading back to her work.

"She's something isn't she" Noesus giggled poking him. "Cute huh?"

"I'll say" he smirked watching parts of her hair fall out from her bun. The pieces that fell out were down to half her back and wavy. That seemed like what her hair looks like.

"Go talk to her" she pushed him but Randasan stopped. "I uh...she's coming here when she finishes..." he mumbled.

Xenaa sighed finally letting her coworker take over and throwing her apron to the hook and walking up to them.

"Alright, I guess I made you wait long enough" she giggled playfully. "I'm off....so come on we can go out back" Xenaa smiled leading Randasan out back with her and taking a seat on the railing of the small porch that stood right over the water. Randasan seemed to jump a bit seeing her sit on it but then calmed and smiled. The weather was beautiful, there was a million stars in the sky and when the door to the restaurant closed, they were alone in the cool water air.

"So how come we never met" he smirked leaning next to her on the railing.

"Not sure...you tell me" the mage chuckled dangling her legs towards the inside of the porch and looking up watching the moon, hardly interested in this stuck up Commander that thought he could have anyone he wished.

"You're interesting Milady Xenaa, I've never met anyone like you" he tried leaning next to her his finger playfully running down her nose but Xenaa turned away.

"There's a good reason for that, I'm the only one like me" the mage winked dropping from the railing and turning to him countering his position as she leaned on the rail, a mirror image of his form.

"Really now....never would have guessed" he teased sliding an arm so that it was on the railing but resting on her shoulder as well. Xenaa pulled away from him.

"Now I know why we never met..." she smirked as the Paladin blinked waiting for an answer.

"I'm pretty sure even if I did meet you I wouldn't have remembered since men like you...don't make a huge dent in my life" she smirked winking.

"Have a good night Commander" bowing she turned and walked away as he stood watching her.

_This just got more interesting, finally a girl that's down to earth_. Smiling a bit to himself he watched her walk off, her hair finally down and flying around her from the breeze as her form vanished into the night.


End file.
